


pulled into your orbit

by zantetsvkens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DIY KING ADRIAH HOW COULD I FORGET THIS TAG, Domestic, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, adriah's really Going Through It, inunaki "if he moves in hes our bf right" shion, it's shion's way or the highway, mostly adriah-centric, osamu's kind of an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zantetsvkens/pseuds/zantetsvkens
Summary: Sometimes it takes exactly three weeks and literally moving in with Adriah and Shion for Osamu to realize that oh, he's actually in a relationship with two of his brother's really hot teammates, even if he might not realize it at first.
Relationships: Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas/Miya Osamu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	pulled into your orbit

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Angie ([@AngieRoselli](https://twitter.com/AngieRoselli)) for getting me hooked onto this ot3 rarepair. I have literally not stopped thinking about them ever since we talked. Anyways, this fic is based on the thread I started with them on their TomaOsaShion sketch and can be seen and read [here](https://twitter.com/AngieRoselli/status/1276663533099528193?s=20).
> 
> (also i was testing out something new with my writing style so uh sorry for any mistakes)

“We’re gonna date him.” Shion declares one day after practice.

They’re gathered in the gym with the rest of the team, still clothed in their sweaty gear and dripping with sweat while munching on some of the best onigiri they’ve ever tasted in their fucking _life._

Miya Osamu, otherwise known as Atsumu’s twin brother, had dropped by their practice for the first time ever since Atsumu had joined the team, bearing the gift of onigiri made by the hands of god and the pleasant smile of an angel that Atsumu most definitely did not have.

“Hm? Yeah, sure.” Adriah hums, distracted. He’s too busy staring at Osamu, who was in the middle of having a pleasant conversation with Meian and Barnes. He was laughing at something they had said, head thrown back and a grin on his face, arms crossed over his chest and allowing Adriah to see the way the sleeves of his T-shirt had plastered themselves to his very toned biceps. They were very nice biceps.

Adriah absentmindedly takes another bite of the onigiri in his hands, closing his eyes and revelling in the taste as he only half-heartedly listens to Shion scheme out an elaborate 10-step plan to woo Miya Osamu off of his feet, whatever that means.

“—and that’s what we’re going to do, got it?” Shion finishes a short time later, glancing up at Adriah with a look in his eyes that very clearly stated that he didn’t really have a choice in this matter. 

Adriah had no idea what he was talking about.

“Okay.” Adriah agrees, because it was always easier to just agree with Shion than to ask him to repeat himself. He didn’t know what it was exactly that he was agreeing to, but Adriah would deal with that problem another day. There was a plate of onigiri waiting for him with his name on it and a really hot guy standing no less than five meters away beaming at him (and the rest of the team) as he watched them eat the food he had lovingly crafted with his own two hands.

He reaches for another onigiri, takes a bite, and hums in content. Ah yes, this really was the life. Osamu really is the better twin, Adriah thought. They may have only just met him, but Osamu had already managed to weasel his way into Adriah’s heart with only the help of his onigiri and a charming smile. 

“Ya like the onigiri?” Someone suddenly asks out of the blue, causing Adriah to jump in his seat and swallow his mouthful of food much too quickly, leading to a coughing fit that has him hacking up his lungs and doubling over.

“Shit, sorry!” The same voice exclaims, and then Adriah feels a warm hand being placed square on his back and smacking it with enough force to dislodge the rice caught in his throat. Wheezing, Adriah glances up and freezes, now face to face with Osamu. He stares, starstruck despite the fact that Osamu was staring at him in slight concern. “Sorry for scarin’ ya uh… what was yer name again?”

“A-Adriah.” He somehow manages to choke out, still trying to recover from near death via onigiri.

“Didn’t mean to scare ya, Adriah. Sorry ‘bout that.” Osamu apologized. “Ya good?”

Osamu had really pretty eyelashes, Adriah doesn’t say. They’re long and full and framing his gray eyes _just so._ He also had freckles too, and wasn’t that just adorable? They were faint, but they were sprinkled across the bridge of his nose and his cheeks and pigmented just enough to be noticeable if one looked close enough.

“Adriah?”

Adriah blinks, snapping out of his stupor as he hurriedly nods his head. “Fine! I’m fine!” He squeaks out, bringing a hand up to cover his face which he could feel was rapidly turning a bright shade of red. Embarrassed for his not so subtle staring, he mumbled out a small apology to the other man.

Osamu laughed— _actually laughed—_ and Adriah felt like he was going to pass out. How can one man have such a nice laugh? Not that Shion didn’t have a nice laugh (he actually had a very nice laugh, and Adriah always felt his heart swell with so much love every time he heard it), but Osamu’s laugh was a laugh that was just so _different_ in comparison to Shion’s.

It was deep and rough and a little bit breathy and Adriah would very much like to taste it and see for himself if Osamu tasted as wonderful as the sound of his laugh echoing in his ears.

“What’re ya apologizin’ for? Starin’? It’s not that big of a deal.” Osamu grinned and oh, Adriah really _was_ going to die now because was that a _dimple?_ “So did ya like the onigiri?”

Adriah thanked whatever god that was out there that Osamu didn’t find his staring weird or creepy. He also thanked that very same god for the fact that Osamu only asked him a simple question. If it was anything more complicated then Adriah probably would have confessed his current stream of thoughts right then and there and wouldn’t _that_ just be a disaster and a half? 

So Adriah merely smiles and answers Osamu, doing his best to not appear like he was having an existential crisis over how beautiful this man standing before him was. 

“I did, thank you!” Adriah replies, and before he could stop his traitorous mouth, “I wish I could eat your cooking every day!”

Needless to say, Osamu was caught off guard by his words, but then again so was Adriah. He inwardly facepalmed.

 _Way to scare off a guy, Adriah._ He mentally berated himself just as Shion decided to make his presence known, sidling up to Adriah’s side as he offered Osamu a sugar sweet smile. 

Adriah couldn’t help but break out into a cold sweat at his appearance. He had the distinct feeling that something was about to happen, but whether it would turn out to be a good thing or a bad thing was up to fate itself at this point because frankly speaking, whenever Shion was involved in something it would always end up either terribly good or horribly bad, never in between.

“It was seriously delicious.” Shion added. “And he’s right, we’d love to eat your cooking everyday.”

Osamu smiled. “Thanks, ‘m glad that you both like it so much. S’nice to know that at least someone appreciates my cookin’.”

“Atsumu doesn’t appreciate it enough, huh?” Shion asked conversationally, rocking back on his heels, hands clasped innocently behind his back.

Osamu snorted. “‘Course he doesn’t. He doesn’t appreciate anythin’ I do. He’s an ungrateful bastard who can’t even do his own laundry. It’s a nightmare livin’ with him and if given the chance I’d move out of our shared apartment in a heartbeat, no questions asked.”

 _What a man of culture, dunking on his own brother like that._ Adriah thought as he shoved another onigiri into his mouth to avoid being pulled back into the conversation. He’d let Shion do the talking. It seemed like he had this whole talking-with-Osamu thing down pat anyways.

“Oh, well this works out perfectly then!” Shion chirped, smile growing impossibly wider at Osamu’s response.

“What does?” Osamu asked curiously, taking the very obvious bait.

Shion smirked, casually throwing an arm across Osamu’s shoulders as he pulled him in close. “Wanna piss off your brother?”

Osamu’s eyes practically shined at the offer. Adriah thought it was cute. Sure, his smile may have been at the expense of Atsumu’s soon-to-be suffering, but it was still cute.

“Well, when ya put out an offer like that I can’t just refuse ya, ya know?” Osamu hummed. 

“Now _that’s_ what I like to hear!” Shion exclaimed as he roughly patted him on the back. “Move in with us.”

Osamu’s eyebrows shot up straight to his hairline, and Adriah worries that Shion might have been a bit too forward with that suggestion. He didn’t say anything though. There was a certain gleam in Shion’s eyes that told Adriah that he was up to something and Adriah was not about to mess with whatever it was without knowing what it was beforehand.

“Move in with ya?” Osamu echoed. “Seriously?”

"Of course.” Shion innocently smiled. “Why not let Atsumu suffer a bit without having his admittedly better twin around, you know?”

“Glad to know that ya think I’m the better twin.” Osamu chuckled. “And I ain’t gonna lie, that’s a pretty temptin’ offer, bein’ able to get away from him for a bit and all that.”

“Great!” Shion beamed, completely ignoring the fact that Osamu didn’t actually give him an answer to his question before he pulled out a sticky note with their address hastily scrawled across the peach-shaped paper along with his keyring and placed them into Osamu’s hands. 

Adriah briefly wonders when Shion had even found the time to sneak away to their locker room to grab said items. He doesn’t think too hard about it.

“Here. We’ll see you later!”

“Wait, but I didn’t—”

“Bye, Osamu!” Shion called out as he sped away. “Adri, let’s go!”

Osamu blinked, turning his attention to Adriah who was still rooted to his seat, his water bottle halfway raised to his lips. Osamu quirked an eyebrow in question, and Adriah offered him an apologetic sort of smile as he awkwardly got up onto his feet.

“Sorry about Shion.” Adriah lamely offered in a piss poor attempt at doing some sort of damage control. “I guess we’ll see you later?”

“I… I guess so, yeah.” Osamu said, somewhat dazed and very much confused. “Uh, is it okay for you guys to give me your keys?”

They stared down at the single silver key that rested in the middle of Osamu’s palm, the little dog charm Adriah had gifted Shion on his last birthday dangling off of the side of Osamu’s hand.

“...Probably?” Adriah replies, equally as confused.

He wasn’t even sure why Shion gave Osamu his key, but unless he wanted to be on the receiving end of one of Shion’s rants about him messing up his plans then, well, Adriah was not going to take back that key even if Osamu offered to give it back to him. He’d just have to live with the fact that the hotter version of their setter whom they had met no less than twenty minutes ago now had free access to his and Shion’s apartment.

“Adriah!” Shion hollered from somewhere outside of the gymnasium’s doors, and Adriah politely excused himself from their conversation, waving goodbye to Osamu as he power walked away.

“You did a good job warming him up to the idea, Adri!” Shion praised as soon as Adriah joined him outside of the locker room’s doors.

“...Thanks?” Adriah said, though it came out as more of a question than an answer. “Wait, what did I even—”

But Shion was no longer listening to him, now rooting through his locker to grab his shower supplies as he muttered to himself.

“—wonder what he wants to eat for dinner… should we order in? Or maybe he wants to cook? ...Maybe _we_ should cook! Oh, but we need to clean up the house too… it’s a mess and we can’t have him seeing that…”

Adriah, not wanting their disaster of a home to be burned down due to their non-existent cooking skills, herded Shion towards the shower stalls, snatching his own shower equipment from his locker as they passed it by.

“Why don’t we discuss what to have for dinner with him later?” Adriah suggests. They had one too many incidents involving the kitchen to last a lifetime and he wasn’t about to add one more accident onto the top of the pile.

“You are absolutely right! We should let him decide!”

Adriah smiled at his tiny boyfriend’s one-track mind and leaned down to press a kiss to Shion’s temple. 

“Where should he put his stuff?” Adriah asks. “We don’t exactly have the closet space for his clothes…”

Shion glanced over his shoulder at Adriah, shucking off his pants before stepping into the shower and closing the stall door behind him.

“Hm? What stuff?” Shion asked. “He can just wear our clothes, right?”

Adriah loves his boyfriend, he really does, but there was only so much he could take of Shion’s antics in one day and he was getting dangerously close to that limit. Also, it was very likely that Shion’s clothes would be a bit tight on Osamu, which meant that if Osamu _did_ decide to wear their clothes, he would most likely only be wearing Adriah’s. 

The thought in itself was nice, but there was only so much of his closet he could share with his boyfriend, let alone another whole person who was not yet their boyfriend but would hopefully be so in the future. Adriah was tired of having to look for something to wear since his clothing just kept on disappearing from his side of the closet and ‘mysteriously’ ending up on Shion’s, or so he had claimed when Adriah had asked about the twenty or so shirts that were haphazardly piled on Shion’s shelves last Tuesday evening. 

He sighs, rubbing the kinks out from the back of his neck as he stepped into the stall next to Shion’s. “Let’s just drop by the hardware store on our way home…”

* * *

The lock on their front door clicked open just as Adriah was hammering down the last few nails into the newly installed shelves within their closet. It wasn’t much, but it would hopefully be enough for all of Osamu’s clothes for the time being. They’d have to get him a cabinet at some point so that he could store some of his more personal items in their apartment, and it wouldn’t hurt to get him an extra dresser too because why not? They could always use the extra storage.

“Uh, hey? Adriah? Shion?” A voice called out, and Adriah stuck his head out of the bedroom to see Osamu awkwardly standing in the entryway, duffel bag slung over his shoulder and looking extremely out of place.

Adriah supposes that it was understandable, given the fact that he was basically staying with strangers he had met only earlier that day. He offers Osamu a sweet smile and a friendly wave as he brings himself up onto his feet to approach him.

“Hey, Shion’s in the shower right now, but come in and make yourself at home!” Adriah greets him as he takes Osamu’s bag from him.

“Thanks for havin’ me.” Osamu hummed as he offered Adriah a small smile in return that had Adriah’s stomach doing a kickflip off of the metaphorical cliff that was his heart as Osamu slipped off his shoes.

“Have you had dinner yet?” Adriah asks as he makes a quick detour into their bedroom to place Osamu’s duffel down at the base of their bed before returning to the living area where Osamu was making himself comfortable on the couch, sinking into the cushions and throw pillows with a content sigh.

“I haven’t.” Osamu replied. “I thought that maybe we could all eat somethin’ together? Assumin’ that ya haven’t eaten yet, that is.”

“We haven’t.” Adriah said, internally having another meltdown because Osamu? The hot guy that would be staying with them for an indefinite period of time?? Wanted to eat dinner with them!?! Adorable. He was going to combust into flames. “We wanted to eat together with you too!”

And almost as if it was intentionally timed to be this way, the bathroom door slid open with a flourish then, steam and heat trailing after Shion as he sauntered out of the room, shirtless and with only a towel tied around his waist. Adriah stares. Trust his boyfriend to be practically naked when they had company over (not that he was complaining, but Osamu was a completely unknown factor as of current and Adriah wasn’t exactly sure how he would react to the sight of a nearly naked man that he was barely acquainted with).

Adriah not so subtly glances over at Osamu to gauge his reaction, and he was pleasantly surprised to find that Osamu wasn’t completely turned off by the sight before him at all. Instead, Osamu was gazing at Shion with his mouth slightly agape, his skin slowly flushing a pretty shade of pink as the blush crept up his cheeks and all the way up to the tips of his ears.

 _Fuck._ Adriah thought, feeling his own face heat up at the two sights before him. Yes, his boyfriend was hot. That had long since been established ever since he had agreed to be in this relationship with Shion, but seeing Osamu straight up blushing? Now _that_ was a sight to behold because it made Adriah _feel_ things. He had all the time in the world to stare at Shion, but Adriah wasn’t sure how much time he had to see Osamu like this.

“Ah.” Shion uttered out just as he was about to pass the threshold to get into their shared bedroom. It seemed like he had only just noticed that there was someone else present aside from Adriah, but with Shion being Shion he wasn’t embarrassed in the slightest by his current state of undress. Instead, Shion perked up instantly, smiling sunnily at Osamu. “You’re here! Welcome home!”

“Um… I’m home...?” Osamu stuttered out, clearly distracted. His attention was focused on Shion and the way his muscles glistened with droplets of water that snaked down his neck and his chest and all the way down to the towel wrapped around his waist.

Adriah didn’t blame him, he really didn’t. It just meant that Osamu had eyes and could appreciate a nice body when he saw one.

He met Shion’s eyes over Osamu’s shoulder, and Shion smiled smugly as if to say that everything was going exactly according to plan. Adriah couldn’t help but fondly roll his eyes at him, causing Shion’s grin to widen.

“We were talking about dinner,” Adriah says into the silence that had descended upon them because it was slowly becoming quite evident that Shion was content to just let Osamu ogle him for the rest of the night while Osamu was clearly not in any state of mind to speak at the moment. “Why don’t you go on and get dressed and then we can figure out what to eat?”

Shion shrugged, watching in amusement as Osamu’s eyes followed the line of muscles that shifted with the simple gesture. He turned away, waltzing into their bedroom with a skip in his step as Osamu turned back around to face Adriah, attempting to appear nonchalant. Osamu’s face was painfully blank, but his ears were completely red, giving away the fact that he was still quite affected by the sight of one Inunaki Shion.

(Adriah had also seen everything unfold before him with his very own two eyes, so Osamu wasn’t fooling anybody, least of all him)

“Sorry about him once again.” Adriah apologizes, because it just felt like the right thing to say in situations like this no matter if Osamu was attracted to Shion or not.

“I-It’s fine.” He choked out, waving him off. “Don’t worry about it.”

Adriah offers Osamu another kind smile, noting the way in which the tense lines in Osamu’s shoulders eased, his embarrassment quickly fading the longer he stared back at Adriah.

“So, what would you like for dinner? Your pick, Osamu!”

* * *

Adriah rouses to the feeling of someone shifting around in his arms. He knows it’s not Shion. He can tell by the way their head isn’t quite tucked completely beneath his chin and how they’re a bit more broader and built. He knows it’s not Shion, because the person is attempting to carefully pry his fingers away from their body without waking him.

His sleep-addled brain reminds him that Osamu had stayed the night and Adriah sinks further into the sheets, wrapping Osamu up into his arms just a little bit tighter and presses him further into his chest.

He could hear Osamu quietly sighing, all of his efforts in what Adriah assumed was him trying to extract himself from his hold now gone to waste and putting him right back to square one.

“‘Samu…” Adriah sleepily murmurs. “Stay…”

Adriah could feel Osamu going still in his arms, and Adriah hums in approval, burying his head into the soft head of hair as he reaches over Osamu’s body to blindly pat around the sheets for whatever part of Shion he could reach. He settles with simply resting his hand upon Shion’s face and prepares to drift off to sleep once more. Perfect.

“I need to get ready for work.” Osamu eventually murmured after some time, just as Adriah was about to dip back into nothingness and get pulled back into the world of dreams. Osamu’s voice is soft in the quiet stillness that is their bedroom. It’s still dark out from what Adriah could tell from behind his eyelids, signalling that it must still be pretty early in the morning if even the sun’s rays haven’t broken through the curtains hanging across the windows in their bedroom yet.

“Just a few more minutes…” Adriah mumbles, causing Osamu to sigh once more. 

“Adriah…” Had Adriah been more awake, he probably would have noted the hints of fondness in Osamu’s voice.

Adriah grunts, displeased, and reluctantly releases Osamu, but not without first pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

“Have fun at work…” 

There’s a hand gently caressing his cheek, and it’s the last thing Adriah remembers feeling before allowing the comforting weight of sleep to embrace him once more.

* * *

When Adriah next wakes it’s to the sound of Shion’s obnoxiously loud alarm set for exactly seven in the morning. The bed is empty, but the spot beside him still has lingering remnants of warmth, meaning that Shion had likely just gotten out of bed not that long ago. There’s the smell of something heavenly wafting in through the open bedroom door, and that’s enough of a reason for Adriah to peel himself away from the cocoon of blankets that had been thrown over him.

In the back of his mind Adriah knows that he should be somewhat alarmed at the scent of food that doesn’t smell burnt. He and Shion can’t cook for shit, and Shion plus a kitchen and food that smelled fantastic? It just didn’t add up for him.

He stumbles out of the bedroom and rubs at sleep-ridden eyes, yawning as he fixes his tired gaze upon Shion who was eagerly watching the plate in the microwave spin around and around as the seconds slowly ticked down.

Adriah shuffles over to him and hugs him from behind, pressing a kiss to his temple as he drapes himself over Shion. He rests his head on the other’s shoulder and closes his eyes once more.

“Morning…” Adriah mumbles. Shion begins to wiggle around in his arms, attempting to turn around to face him, and Adriah lets him. Once Shion was comfortably situated in his arms once more, Adriah leans his head back down onto its temporary resting place in an attempt to fall back asleep.

“Morning sleepyhead.” Shion grinned as he pressed a kiss to his cheek, reaching up to gently card his fingers through Adriah’s hair _._

Adriah hums in content and tilts his head into the touch. Shion giggled, pressing a flurry of kisses to whatever part of Adriah’s face that he could reach. Adriah couldn’t help but whine at the shower of affection, and he blinked bleary eyes open just so that he could swoop in and capture Shion’s lips with his own.

If he wasn’t allowed to go back to sleep then he’d at least try and get something out of being forced to stay awake.

Shion smiled into the kiss, and Adriah lightly nips at his bottom lip, but Shion merely laughs and shakes his head, breaking the kiss and gently urging for Adriah to back off to which he reluctantly does. He’s not pouting, he’s not, but it’s something awfully close to it.

“Awake now, are we?” Shion hummed, and this time Adriah really does pout. Shion leaned in to peck him on the nose, and Adriah immediately forgives him for being the tease that he was. “Not today, Adri. We have practice later.”

“Okay...” Adriah mumbles and wraps his arms around Shion just a little bit tighter, resting his forehead against his. “What were you making?”

Shion perked up. “Osamu made us breakfast!” He chirped, quickly extracting himself from Adriah’s hold as he darted over to the microwave to retrieve the plate he had placed there just several minutes earlier. “I’ll heat up your plate too, so go brush your teeth and wash up and then we can eat together!”

* * *

The next few weeks go something like this:

Osamu wakes with the sun just on the cusp of the horizon. It’s dark in their bedroom, but the bed is warm as he carefully extracts himself from the mess of limbs that are wrapped around him, prying strong, calloused fingers from his shirt and his torso and untangling his legs from theirs. 

He always sets an alarm the night before, but somehow always wakes before it can go off. Adriah is a cuddler, Shion a blanket hoarder. This much Osamu knows. Sometimes he wakes up squished between them, back against Adriah’s chest and Shion curled up in his arms. Other times, Osamu wakes up with his head buried in Shion’s fluffy head of hair or Adriah’s strong back. There are times when he wakes up to Shion’s arms wrapped around him from behind, Adriah’s arm draped over all of them and making Osamu feel safe and loved.

Osamu cooks them breakfast and makes them a lunch to bring with them to practice. They’re stored in nice, neat little bento boxes wrapped up in a cloth decorated with printed fox faces or little cartoonish dogs depending on the day. He’s gone by the time they wake, headed off to Onigiri Miya to prepare for the morning rush.

On weekends Adriah does their laundry, humming soft tunes beneath his breath as he hangs the clothes out to dry on the balcony. Shion takes the time to wipe down every surface within the house to get rid of any dust or dirt that had accumulated over the course of the week. The two of them take turns to clean the bathroom and mop the floors.

Every so often Osamu tries to help them, but Adriah and Shion are adamant on refusing his aid, insisting that cooking all their meals was enough to warrant getting out of doing any other mindless household chores. Osamu does not complain, but he still lends a hand regardless when given the chance.

Osamu stays at their apartment for the majority of the week, only visiting his shared apartment with Atsumu on occasion to check in on him to make sure he hadn't keeled over and kicked the bucket from his own lack of self-preservation.

It’s a routine that the three of them fall into easily, and it’s on a crisp, cloudy Thursday morning when that routine was broken.

Osamu stirs awake, finding his head buried in Shion’s chest with his arms draped over his waist. It’s comfortable and warm, and Osamu lets himself press his face further into Shion’s chest and wishes that he could stay like this, if only for just a little bit longer. 

In the back of his mind there’s the distinct feeling that something isn’t quite right, and Osamu blinks awake when he realizes that there’s a presence missing from their bed. There’s no weight comfortably pressing against his back, so Osamu reaches behind Shion and blindly pats around the sheets. He comes up empty handed.

Reluctantly extracting himself from Shion’s hold, he lifts himself up onto his elbow to glance around the room, tiredly rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to find one whole man standing at six foot seven yet sees nothing but an empty room and an open bedroom door.

There’s a quiet clunking coming from elsewhere in the apartment, so Osamu shuffles out of bed, gingerly tucking the sheets in around Shion and watching as he curls up beneath the blankets, a soft smile upon his lips as he continues to blissfully snore away.

He tiptoes out of the bedroom, snatching a random sweater thrown over the back of one of the desk chairs as he passes it by. The sweater is a bit too large on his frame, meaning that it must belong to Adriah. The sleeves are long, partially slipping over his hands and obscuring them from sight while the hem falls to somewhere around the tops of his thighs. It feels like he’s being enveloped in a hug by the giant teddy bear himself.

He steps out of the room and pauses to see Adriah bumbling around the kitchen, sleepy-eyed and yawning as he pours Osamu’s favourite brand of cereal into a bowl. He must have made a noise, because in the next moment Adriah is turning to him, a soft smile gracing his lips as he places the bowl down and approaches Osamu, wrapping him up into a hug that has Osamu melting into his embrace.

“Good morning,” Adriah murmurs as he presses a small kiss to Osamu’s temple. Osamu can’t stop the goofy, lovesick smile that makes its way onto his lips as he returns the embrace, revelling in the comforting feeling that always came with being held in Adriah’s arms. “I made you breakfast.”

Breakfast was, of course, the bowl of cereal. There was a carton of milk resting on the countertop beside the bowl along with what looked to be a cup of grapes. Very Adriah-esque, Osamu decides, but the thoughtful gesture has him weak in the knees.

“Thank you,” Osamu hums as he reaches up to push back the few strands of hair that had fallen over Adriah’s eyes, smoothing them out and tucking them behind his ears. “Why don’t you go back to bed?”

“Mn… see you later…” Adriah presses another kiss to his cheek and releases him. “Have fun at work…” 

And just like that Adriah goes stumbling back into their bedroom, slipping under the covers and curling up around Shion. The moment his head hits the pillow, he’s out like a light. Osamu smiles and shuts the bedroom door, settling down at the kitchen counter to dig into his breakfast. It wouldn’t be enough for him, but it’d do for now.

* * *

They’re sitting at the dining room table later that night, playing a game of UNO with a not quite normal deck of cards while Osamu was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the new dessert that he had attempted to try making earlier that evening. He’s humming a random tune beneath his breath that sounds a lot like some catchy pop song that Adriah is sure he’s heard somewhere before. On the radio? At an izakaya? He doesn’t know.

“Hey,” Osamu begins, breaking the tense silence that always descended upon Adriah and Shion whenever they played a game of UNO. Osamu’s back is still turned to them, piping bag in hand and his gaze focused on the miniature cakes laid out before him. “What am I to you two?”

There’s a pile of cards that are stacked dangerously high on the table before them, threatening to tip over as Adriah reaches out to draw another card from the deck. 

“What do you mean?” Adriah asks as he spares the newest addition to his hand a brief glance before innocently placing it down on top of the already-played card pile.

Red to blue. Plus four. Draw twenty-two.

“I mean, what are we?” Osamu attempted to clarify, not even batting an eyelash at the way Shion was screaming in the background. Adriah feels no remorse as he stares at Shion over the fan of cards in his hands. He’s not here to make friendships. He’s here to win.

In retaliation to the totally fair-but-not-really play, Shion throws his cards down onto the table and uses his arm to sweep the pile of cards over the edge. He props his head up using the palm of his hand and turns around in his chair so that he could stare at Osamu, acting as if he didn’t just push a deck of cards off of the table because the game wasn’t going his way.

Adriah forlornly stares down at the mess of cards on the ground and sighs, neatly stacking the small collection of cards from his hands and placing them down onto the table as he too turns to face Osamu.

“We’re your boyfriends.” Shion replied in a tone that suggested as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Adriah watches as Osamu pauses in his work, whipping his head around to stare at the both of them in a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

“I am?”

Shion stared at Osamu, wholly unimpressed. “Did I not make it clear enough to you when I asked you to move in with us?” Shion asked.

“...But neither of you ever asked me out?” Osamu tried to reason, looking rather lost in the grand scheme of things. Adriah couldn’t help but sympathize with him. He went through the same thing after all.

Shion sighed, fondly shaking his head. “‘Samu, I didn’t think you were this dense. Is your brother as dense as you?”

“Wha—hey!” Osamu sputtered, clearly offended by the implication that he might as well be as stupid as Atsumu was. “‘Scuse me for thinkin’ that this was all platonic!”

“You literally live with us!” Shion exclaimed. “Your name is on the name tag by our door! On the magazines we’re subscribed to! Adriah built you a cabinet! _We gave you a personalized key!”_

“I thought it was all a joke...! Or that maybe you just wanted someone to cook for ya!” 

“‘Samu, you don’t just move in with someone for a joke!”

“Ya asked if I wanted to piss off my brother!” 

“Please don’t fight,” Adriah cuts in, finally deciding that some intervention was needed. “Shion, it’s kind of our fault that we weren’t straight with him to begin with.”

“I’m not straight.”

Adriah sighs. “I know, Shion.”

“Really, I’m not.” He insisted.

“We’re literally dating, Shion. I know.”

“And isn’t that just fantastic?” He leans in just a little bit closer to Adriah, his eyes practically shining. “We’re dating! You’re my boyfriend! Isn’t that great!?”

 _“Shion!”_ Adriah scolds, and Shion at the very least had the decency to look rather sheepish. Adriah let his behaviour slide for the time being and turned back to Osamu.

“We really do mean it when we say that you’re our boyfriend—or, well, that we want you to be our boyfriend.” Adriah genuinely states, offering him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry if we made you uncomfortable or anything, and we understand if you don’t want to be in a relationship with us after all of this.”

“Oh… no, it’s fine.” Osamu murmured, averting his gaze. He wasn’t hiding his face like he usually did when he was embarrassed, allowing Adriah and Shion to see the blush that was slowly starting to creep up his cheeks. “And I don’t mind being in a relationship with you two...”

Shion brightened at his words, and Adriah beamed. Osamu squinted at them. He then turned away to grab the small cakes that he had been decorating and brought them over to the table, dodging the mess of cards on the floor and placing a plate in front of each of them.

“Here,” He said, and before he turned around to go back to the kitchen to grab his own plate, he surged forward to press a fleeting kiss against Shion’s lips and then Adriah’s.

Now Adriah, for the most part, was content to pass away right then and there. Osamu kissed him. Kissed _them._ It was the first time he had ever initiated any sort of affectionate gesture towards them that wasn’t hugging or cuddling with them. 

He met Shion’s eyes over the table, and without even needing to say anything else they both wordlessly turned back to Osamu and pulled him back down in order to press a flurry of kisses against his lips, his cheeks, and any other part of him that they could reach. 

Laughter spilled from Osamu’s lips as he did his best to return their kisses, and Adriah was determined to keep him happy for the rest of his life if it meant that he could hear him laugh like this every day. Glancing over at Shion, Adriah guessed that he was likely making a silent vow of his own to do the same, if the way in which he kissed Osamu with fervor was anything to go by.

Some moments later Adriah feels Osamu’s palm lightly pressing against his chest, urging him to back off. Adriah obediently pulls away, noting the way in which Shion was doing the same, and watches as Osamu leans away from them to catch his breath. He’s staring down at them with hooded eyes, and the smirk that is slowly making its way onto his lips stuns Adriah into silence and ignites a fire within his veins.

He watches with rapt attention as Osamu slowly backs away from them, snatching the two plates of cake off of the table and shuffling off towards the kitchen to place them in the fridge.

He then watches as Osamu slinks off towards the bedroom, only pausing for the briefest of moments upon the threshold to glance back at them, tilting his head ever so slightly in invitation before disappearing from sight.

Adriah stays rooted to his seat for one, two, three seconds before he’s tripping over his feet in his haste to get to the bedroom with Shion hot on his heels.

The three of them don’t emerge from the bedroom until morning, collectively rousing at the sound of Osamu’s alarm blaring through the speakers of his phone which was situated on the nightstand right next to theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for shion not appearing as much or perhaps appearing a bit ooc i literally do not know how to write chaotic feral characters like him my mind just cannot comprehend it since it's such a foreign concept to me as a person.
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed reading this and if you want to join me in TomaOsaShion brainrot hell i can be found on twitter [@zantetsvkens](https://twitter.com/zantetsvkens)


End file.
